Perder
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Lo has perdido y ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, tu mundo está acabado, él se ha ido, no importa si regresa o no, su alma morirá sin ella, porque a ti te quiere, pero a ella la ama.


**Disclaimer: **Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

**Resumen:** Lo has perdido y ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, tu mundo está acabado, él se ha ido, no importa si regresa o no, su alma morirá sin ella, porque a ti te quiere, pero a ella la ama.

**Autora: **ColorsInTheSky.

**Nota:** No sé de donde salió exactamente esta idea, pero de algún lado salió.

Siempre he pensado que Delly estaba enamorada de Peeta, y esta es mi versión de cómo se despidió y lo que paso durante la cosecha, espero que les agrade.

Aún no sé si hacer una secuela, mejor díganlo ustedes.

**Perder**

Mueves tus manos tratando de calmar tus nervios, la cosecha ya casi comienza y la creciente inquietud se instala en tu pecho, no has dormido bien últimamente y aunque sabes que es algo normal, algo de lo que debías haberte resignado hace mucho, el miedo no te abandona.

-Tranquila Dells- sus palabras te llenan el pecho de algo cálido, como siempre lo hacen, pero esta vez es diferente, no importa lo que diga ese horrible sentimiento no desaparece todo va estar bien tratas de replicar, pero no lo haces, no puedes, no lo harás.

-Peeta- pronuncias su nombre de la misma forma que siempre lo haces, con un cariño inigualable- te quiero- sujetas su mano y el aprieta la tuya en muestra de cariño, con su sonrisa que te hace sonrojar.

-Yo también -responde apartándote un mechón de cabello que se ha desacomodado y colocándolo detrás de tu oreja.

Tratas de sonreír ante su respuesta porque sabes que es verdad, él te quiere, pero no de la misma forma en que tú lo haces, porque para él eres como una hermana siempre te lo ha dicho, pero para ti es algo más, mucho más.

-Tengo miedo- admites en voz baja, él te vuelve a sonreír tratando de tranquilizarte, pero no lo hace y lo sabe.

-Yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase- te besa en la frente, la hora ya está a punto de llegar.

Sueltas su mano a pesar de que quisieras aferrarte a ella para siempre y nunca dejarla ir.

Todo comienza y te formas en lugar que te toca, junto con las demás chicas de tu edad entre todas, esta _ella,_ la persona que te ha robado el amor de la única persona a la que has entregado tu corazón.

Cuando el nombre de Primrose Everdeen sale seleccionado no puedes evitar llevar tus manos a la boca y lanzar un pequeño grito, el mundo a tu alrededor se derrumba y el miedo te impregna, todo se ha acabado y lo sabes, él se irá para siempre y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo, antes de que tan si quiera tengas la oportunidad, una persona se te adelanta.

-¡Prim!- un grito estrangulado sale de su garganta- ¡Prim!

Antes de comience a apartar a la gente, todo se hacen a un lado para dejarla pasar, corre al escenario y llega justo cuando la pequeña está a punto de subir los escalones y la empuja detrás de ella.

-¡Me presento voluntaria!-tus ojos se abren aun más incrédula de lo que está pasando, no, no puede ser- ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado exactamente desde ese momento, solo sabes que tu vida se ha acabado, porque él se irá, para siempre, porque la ama.

Tu mirada se dirige a él y lo ves, esta igual de sorprendido que tu, con el ceño fruncido, su boca se abre y se cierra, la incredulidad baña su rostro, seguramente es igual al tuyo y lo sabes, lo va a hacer, se presentara como voluntario y dará su vida por ella, no hay duda alguna.

Cierras tus manos en puños con enojo, no puedes hacer nada, no importa cuánto trates de odiarla eso es algo completamente imposible, porque él la ama tanto y tú la admiras y desearías ser como ella, o tal vez ser ella, pero no es así y simplemente eso es algo que nunca podrá pasar, tal vez si fueses más delgada y más atlética, pero no, no es así.

-¡Peeta Mellark!- su nombre resuena en tu cabeza una y mil veces, cada una más dolorosa que la otra, tus ojos han comenzado a derramar lagrimas y no se detendrán.

Cuando piden voluntarios volteas a ver a hermano, pero te das cuenta de que todo es caso perdido, está asustado, el miedo lo impregna, tiembla inconscientemente y lo odias, te permites hacerlo, porque lo vas a perder, perderás a la persona que amas.

Las lagrimas no dejan de salir, aún cuando te dices que lagrimas son lo que menos necesita él, porque no te necesita realmente, nunca lo hizo, siempre tuvo aquel don de hacer amigos fácilmente, aquel carácter dulzón que te invitaba a estar con él, pero a pesar de todo él te eligió a ti para ser su mejor amiga, su confidente.

Cuando el momento de despedirte llega las lagrimas que creías haber controlado regresan con más intensidad, por eso al verlo no puede evitar lanzarte a su cuello en un desesperante y efusivo abrazo y a pesar de estar aturdido por tu comportamiento lo corresponde, están solos y lo sabes, no tienes mucho tiempo y su familia todavía espera.

-Delly- cuando pronuncia tu nombre no puedes evitar romperte nuevamente, él se ira y nunca escucharas tu nombre salir de sus labios, al menos no de la misma forma.

-Lo siento- exclamas limpiando tu lagrimas, tienes que aprovechar tu última oportunidad Peeta tomas sus grandes manos entre las tuyas tan diminutas- lo vas a logras, yo sé que tu puedes- Sus ojos pierden el brillo que tato amas y el dolor te envuelve.

-No nos engañemos- cada palabra te corta y te rompe por dentro- tu sabes que la amo, no dejaré que muera, tiene una familia que espera por ella…

"Yo también espero por ti" quieres gritar pero no lo haces, no puedes, solo te limitas a llorar nuevamente.

-Vas a estar bien Delly- eso no es verdad, tu nunca estarás bien si no está él siempre- has sido mi mejor amiga, la hermana que nunca tuve -las palabras se traban en tu boca y luchan por salir, si no lo dices explotaras, no puedes reprimirlo más.

-Te quiero- le dices, te sonríe en respuesta.

-Yo también…

-¡No!- tu repentino grito lo deja atónito- ¡No de esa forma!

Y mucho antes de que pueda responder te lanzas a sus labios, los devoras con pasión, con amor, con dolor, con ansiedad, con cada pequeña y grande emoción que fluye desde tu ser, porque lo vas a perder y no hay nada que puedes hacer. Trata de separarte, pero no lo dejas, te aferras a su cuello, lo obligas a corresponderte, viertes en él todo lo que tienes. Le muestras la tenacidad con la que lo amas, pero no, él a ti no.

Te separas, las lágrimas te bañan, es muy tarde para arrepentirte y realmente no lo haces.

-Lo siento Dells- murmura, sus ojos azules están opacos, tristes, tu corazón está destrozado, y aun así le sonríes.

-Esta bien, no hay problema mientes no dejes que te cambien y no la dejes escapar, solo tienes una oportunidad, no la desperdicies, esfuérzate y ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Te sonríe -no dejaré que me cambien, no seré una pieza más de sus juegos, te lo prometo -un agente de paz entras y te dice que el tiempo ha acabado.

Lo has perdido y ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, tu mundo está acabado, él se ha ido, no importa si regresa o no, porque solo lo hará físicamente, su alma morirá sin ella, porque a ti te quiere, pero a ella la ama.


End file.
